puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art:Parroty Parity Parody - Pirate's Pair-adise
Parroty Parity Parody: Pirate's Pair-adise! was a familiar contest run in the Mariner's Muse section of the YPP forums during October & November 2005. Players had to write a piratey parody about their idea of "a pirate's paradise" and thne perform it. Each entry had to be the product of two players working together. First place, a pair of matching parrots, went to Llama and madelyn for their effort, "Greenie's Song." Second place took home a shell trinket and third place went away with a rare piece of artifact furniture. = Llama & Madelyn's winning entry = Greenie's Song People smile and tell me I've got a green name Then they all proclaim, that I really must be lame. I can't spell or puzzle well, but I still have hope That I can learn the ropes, if I don't be a dope. And even though ya might get tarty I'll ask "wil u b mai Hartee?" And I will beg for lots and lots of po-o-o-oe And when I see you on the dock I'll curse and whine and shout *censored* Until you blackspot me, and then I'll log off. Seems as though a month ago I was playing WOW, (I was an Orc Shaman!) never had to kowtow, but I they say I have to now! And now I'm standin' here just havin' fun But I got a Shun, 'cause all I want to do is gun! And even though ya might get tarty I'll ask "wil u b mai Hartee?" And I will beg for lots of clothes and po-o-o-oe And when the swords start to get clanky I won't team and you'll have to plank me And then you'll blackspot me, and I'll log off. "This ain't Viridian- it's Midnight, dear," Your mates will mutineer, if you go and call 'em "Queer" Now our crew is nice if you treat 'em right, And just be polite, don't go and start a fight. And even though ya might get tarty I'll ask "wil u b mai Hartee?" And I will beg for swords and clothes and po-o-o-oe I won't listen to a single word I'll just ask you where you got your bird Until you blackspot me, and then I'll log off. Love a girl who emotes that she loves me back, (/me likes you too!) hang out in my shack, I hope I'll get her in the sack. And then I find, after I make her mine... she's a guy I say goodbye... sit in the corner'n cry. And even though ya might get tarty I'll ask "wil u b mai Hartee?" And I will beg for poe and poe and po-o-o-oe And when you send me your pic I'll run and hide 'cause you have a... mast. and then you'll blackspot me, and I'll log off. = Second Place = If I Had 1,000,000 PoE by Squido & Wufu = Third Place = Little Salt the Cabin Boy by MsViolaceous & Ratnose Pirates in Paradise by Starfaller & Synful Pollywog by Madam & Homullus = Mp3 Files = = External Links = *Original rules and discussion thread *Contest entries thread *Winners anouncement Parroty Parity Parody: Pirate's Pair-adise